


body heat

by nighting_gale17



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: But it's okay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Street can't cook, because buck can, but idc, i may be the only one who ships this, love these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: Street and Buck get a little... distracted before they meet with the rest of the team for dinner.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Jim Street
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	body heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnedifyoudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/gifts).



> I have been working on this for an embarrassingly long time, but it's finally finished! Not beta-read, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes now lol. Hope y'all enjoy it! Let me know what you thought in the comments! Merry Christmas!!!

“Street, what have you _done_?”

Buck surveys the kitchen in a state of dismay. It was a mess. There was some kind of red substance on the ceiling, if he squints at it closely enough he’s fairly sure that it might be some kind of sauce, but he’s not quite sure. There was more sauce splattered all over the oven, not to mention the various ingredients and pots and pans spread out on every surface of the counters. Street stood in the middle of it all, looking dejectedly down at the casserole dish in his hands that held—honestly, Buck and no idea what the burnt mess was supposed to be.

“It’s just lasagna.” His boyfriend sighed, looking like a kicked puppy when he looked up from the dish to Buck.

“Babe,” Buck tried to stifle his laugh, though he couldn’t do anything about the fond smile on his face. “I love you, and I appreciate the effort, but how about I take over the cooking?” he suggested, carefully taking the casserole dish from Street’s hands and putting it on the counter.

“I thought it would be easy.” Street grumbled, glaring at the dish on the counter. “You know? Slap some sauce and pasta together.” Buck thought he looked adorable like this; his arms crossed over his chest and a slight pout on his face.

“Not quite.” Buck hummed in amusement, leaning forward and kissing Street gently. “How about you go clean up and I’ll try and salvage something for dinner tonight.”

Street wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Buck hummed contently, closing his eyes and threading his hands through Streets hair, his nails scraping lightly over his scalp. Their mouths slotted together perfectly and Buck’s breath hitched when Street backed him up against the counter, his hands moving from his waist to grasp the counter on either side of Buck, effectively blocking him in.

Heat radiated off them in waves and Buck tilted his head back slightly when Street’s mouth started to move down his neck—all hot breaths and warm kisses and teasing nips. “Street…” Buck trailed off with a sharp gasp, his hands digging into Street’s hair when his boyfriend bit down on his collarbone, whatever words he was planning on saying lost to the jumble of whines that left his mouth.

Street gently soothed the abused skin with his tongue, raising his head back up with a smug smirk. “You know, we could just cancel dinner… say one of us got sick…”

“Street, the team has been looking forward to this—” His sentence got cut off by the moan that escaped him when Street shoved his thigh in between Buck’s leg and started grinding up against him. Buck’s legs went weak as pleasure flooded through his body and his hands slid down to grabs Street’s shoulders tightly.

“Street—” he tried again, but it was weak even to himself and Street ignored him by crushing their mouths together again.

Their tongues danced as Buck let himself get in lost in the kiss, but eventually it wasn’t enough and he found himself dragging his hands down Street’s sides and momentarily breaking the kiss to throw his shirt off. Street let out a surprised noise when Buck returned to the kiss, grabbing Street’s ass and lifting him up into his arms with ease. His boyfriend’s legs automatically wrapped around his waist and his hands dug into Buck’s hair as he pulled back from the kiss, pupils blown wide with lust, “Fuck, Evan,” he breathed out.

Buck smirked as he slowly carried Street across the kitchen and up the stairs. He was well aware of just how attractive his boyfriend found his strength—how easily he could lift him up or pin him against the wall or throw him on the bed.When he finally reached the top of the stairs, he backed up against the bed until he was sitting on the edge and Street was straddling his hips.

Street crushed their lips together again, one hand cupping the back of Buck’s neck and the other scraping lightly down his back. Buck groaned into the kiss when his boyfriend began grinding their hips together, the rough pull of the fabric against their dicks making Buck all too aware of how much clothing they still have on.

It seems he wasn’t the only one. Street pushed Buck’s denim jacket off and threw it across the room, his shirt following close behind it. Fingers trailed teasingly down the front of Buck’s chest as Street began licking and sucking his way down Buck’s jaw and neck, drawing a low whine from his throat. “Babe… quit teasing.”

“But I’ve got you right where I want you.” Street breathed lowly, pressing Buck back against the bed.

He’s not really sure how it happened but before Buck could blink their pants were off on the floor and neither of them could hold in their moans as their dicks ground against each other without the confinement of fabric. It was rough and slightly uncomfortable without the aid of lube and Buck blindly reached into his bedside drawer, fumbling for the small bottle.

Street was kissing him again by the time he managed to get his hand around the bottle and his mind went blank for a moment, distracted by the taste of his mouth and his hips rolling up against his own.

Buck snapped the cap open with one hand, squirting a rather generous amount on his hand before laying it to the side for the moment. Blindly reaching down between them, Street moaned into Buck’s mouth when his hand wrapped around their dicks, the lube slicking them up and making every thrust against each other a delicious haze of pleasure. “I think I’ve got you where I want you, now.” He purred.

Patience has never been one of Buck’s virtues, however. He reached back over for the lube, trailing soft, biting kisses down Street’s jaw as he poured a generous amount across Street’s ass. Buck set the lube aside and then slowly trailed his hand down Street’s back, brushing the pad of his finger across his lover’s entrance.

Street whined against the crook of his neck, pushing his hips back into Buck’s hand. “Babe… come on.”

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Buck hummed, feeling more than a little smug satisfaction when he slowly pressed one finger inside of Street and watched him come undone.

Street moaned against his skin, panting slightly as his hips rolled back against Buck’s finger. His moan only grew louder when Buck added a second finger, his pace growing rougher as he slammed his fingers into Street’s ass.

“Evan, baby—” Street’s breath hitch and he trailed off into a high whine when Buck suddenly shoved a third finger in without warning. His hips ground backward into Buck’s fingers, the friction causing their slick cocks to rub together in a delicious way that made Buck desperate for more.

“Are you good?” Buck breathed out, chest heaving with anticipation.

“Evan, if you don’t fuck me into the mattress right fucking now I will never speak to you again.” Street tried to growl out, but he cut himself off with a high pitched moan when Buck pulled his fingers out and smacked his ass.

“Watch it.” Buck nipped the edge of his jaw warningly before flipping them over. Street laid on his back and stared up with dark, lust-filled eyes, still looking a little more smug than Buck thought he ought to have the right to be.

“Well?” Street prompted impatiently, spreading his legs and making Buck’s brain short circuit for a moment.

“You have no idea what I want to do to you.” Buck breathed out, gently placing his hands on Street’s hips, staring down at Street’s hole reverently.

“Then show me.” Street said, the look in his eyes positively filthy.

Buck let out a low growl, taking a moment to slather lube over his dick. He pushed himself into Street slowly, unable to hold back a satisfied groan at how hot and tight Street felt around his dick. He leaned forward as he bottomed out, bracing his hands on either side of Street’s head as he gazed down at the man beneath him.

As intense things had been until now, there was a soft look in Street's eyes when he gazed down at him that made Buck gently lean forward and press a soft kiss against his lips. “I love you.” he murmured, breath ghosting over his boyfriend’s cheek gently.

“I love you, too,” Street kissed him back sweetly, melting into the kiss and letting out a small sigh of pleasure as he shifted his hips slightly. “I’m good, babe.”

Their kiss grew heated as Buck slowly pulled back and gently thrust his hips forward, finding a slow, steady pace as he sunk into Street. His lover’s moan’s vibrated against his lips as his legs folded up and wrapped tightly around his waist. The sound sent shivers of desire down Buck’s back and he deepened the kiss, licking and tasting the inside of Street’s mouth with renewed fervor.

Street’s arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as he tilted his head back and Buck trailed open-mouthed kisses down his jaw. Buck reveled in the taste of Street’s skin against his tongue, his teeth grazing against the sweaty flesh, down his throat, hovering for a moment over his collarbone. With a sharp snap of his hips, he bit down on the exposed skin and had Street crying out in pleasure, fingernails digging almost painfully into his broad shoulders.

“Evan!” His name fell from his love’s mouth like a curse and a prayer rolled into one. His legs tightened around Buck’s waist as his pace quickened, the hot pool building low in his gut growing with every passing second. “Right there! Harder, baby, harder!”

Buck knew they didn't have much time if they wanted to make it to dinner, but if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really know how much longer he was going to be able to last. Sweat dripped down his skin as his thrusts matched Street’s jerking hips and it wasn’t long before his lover was arching his back, fingers digging deep into Buck’s shoulders as he shook with the intensity of his orgasm.

Watching Street come undo was Buck’s own tipping point—a few more deep, jerky thrusts before Buck moaned loudly, his vision going white as he reached his orgasm and came inside of him.

Buck collapsed on top of Street, uncaring of the mess between them, smiling contently as his boyfriend’s arms wrapped tightly around him. “You know we’re going to be late to dinner now.” he hummed, pressing his cheek against Street’s chest.

“I burnt the lasagna.” Street said innocently, bringing a hand up to card through Buck’s hair.

“You’re insatiable.” Buck snorted, tilting his head and pressing a kiss against Street’s chin.

“You love it.” Street pulled Buck up so they could kiss more easily and they stayed that way for several minutes, trading sweet, open-mouthed kisses until Buck reluctantly pulled himself away. “C’mon, babe. We need to shower and I need to figure something out to salvage this lasagna you ruined.”

Street sighed in defeat, his eyes closing momentarily before he nodded and reluctantly followed Buck to the bathroom, grumbling under his breath, “It’s fucking _lasagna_ , it was supposed to be easy.”

xxx

Of course, they’re made as soon as they walk into Deacon’s house later that evening.

Buck tried not to act different, he was pretty good about keeping sexcapades under his belt, but Street—God, he should’ve smacked that smug look off his boyfriend’s face while they were still in the car. Chris took one look at them and almost choked on her drink from laughing at the wrong time and Deacon patted her on the back, glancing up at the two of them with a knowing gaze before he turned his attention back to his wife.

“Hey, guys.” Street greeted everyone with a bright smile and Buck tried not to roll his eyes as he placed the pasta bowl on the counter.

“Oh, Buck, that looks delicious, thank you.” Annie complimented him, grinning teasingly at the blush on his cheeks. “Glad you guys could make it.”

“Thanks, Annie.” Buck accepted her hug, pressing a kiss on her cheek and gave her a charming grin when she chuckled. “We would’ve been here sooner but somebody thought they could do the cooking by themselves while I was at work.”

“Hey!” Street protested, attention turning from the conversation he was having with Chris. “I was working on it!”

“Kid, you can barely make toast without burning it.” Hondo said good-naturedly, walking up from behind the man and clapping his shoulder comfortingly. “You’d be better off leaving the cooking to the one who’s getting lessons from a world-renowned chef.”

“Bobby isn’t a world-renowned chef, Hondo.” Buck rolled his eyes, a grin tugging at the edges of his mouth.

“So that’s the only reason you were late?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow when Buck glanced over at her. “Because Street can’t cook?”

Damnit, there’s that smug look again. It takes all of Buck’s restraint to not smack it off his face—he’s not even the one who did the fucking. “That and having to clean up the mess he made,” Buck said, deftly dancing around the question. “He somehow managed to get sauce on the ceiling and flour all over the place—and you don’t even _use_ flour in lasagna.”

The team laughed at that and continued their teasing over Street’s lack of culinary skills. Street, of course, took it gracefully, and with only a little bit of pouting. But that was easily solved by a kiss to his cheek and a whispered reminder of what was waiting for him when they got back home that evening.

The look on his face was worth the teasing and knowing looks they got for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for an embarrassingly long time, but it's finally finished! Not beta-read, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes now lol. Hope y'all enjoy it! Let me know what you thought in the comments! Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
